


Sorry

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona can't stop apologizing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

"I'm so sorry..."

Abby smiles softly, her touch light over Fiona's bullet wounds, her touch light as she pulls Fiona closer, kissing her fiercely, her touch light, tender and loving. 

"Will you please stop apologizing..."

"But..."

"You got hurt too Fiona... you almost died..."

Abby's words are soft but fierce, her lips pressing against Fiona's again as she kisses her, pulling her still closer and stroking her hand over Fiona's side. 

"You came back, that's all that matters." 

Fiona's eyes gloss with tears and she smiles, nestling still closer, shivering, her voice almost cracking. 

"You called me back to you..."


End file.
